The configuration of a solid material workpiece can be altered by processes in which material is removed from the workpiece, in which the workpiece is separated into multiple pieces with or without the removal of material, or in which the shape of the workpiece is altered without any significant material removal. Exemplary shaping processes include, for example, machining/turning, grinding, drilling, tapping, sawing, milling, and planing. In these shaping processes, material is removed from the workpiece during the process. In a forming process, the shape, thickness, diameter, or any other physical configuration of the workpiece is altered without any significant material removal, or the workpiece is separated into multiple pieces without any significant material removal. Typical forming processes include, for example, extruding, stamping, profiling, bending, slitting, shearing, drawing, forging, and punching. Any of these processes can be applied to solid metallic or non-metallic materials.
Forming processes are characterized by forcible contact of a tool with the workpiece in which the tool deforms the workpiece. In the process, external heat is generated by surface friction between the tool and the workpiece, and internal heat is generated by deformation of the workpiece material. In order to prevent overheating of the tool and workpiece, a coolant or a combined lubricant/coolant fluid such as a water-oil emulsion can be applied to the tool and/or workpiece. The cooling and lubrication properties of a coolant/lubricant fluid are critical in decreasing tool wear and extending tool life. Cooling and lubrication also are important in achieving the desired size, finish, and shape of the workpiece. A secondary function of the coolant/lubricant may be to prevent marring of the finished surface. Various additives and surfactants can be added to the coolant and lubricant fluids to enhance performance. In certain applications, particularly metalworking applications, cryogenic fluids are used to provide effective cooling.
These processes have been well-developed and are widely used on metals, plastics, and other materials in various manufacturing industries. While the art of forming of materials is well-developed, there remains a need for further innovation and improvements in forming processes. This need is addressed by the embodiments of the present invention as described below and defined by the claims that follow.